Thank you for dumping me, Hinata
by SleepyGirl
Summary: I need to thank Hinata for dumping me. After all, it was due to her 'dumping' action that me and Sakura was together right now. Rated T for Naruto's swearing and slight perverted thoughts.


**My first, crappy one-shot attempt after finishing my first story, 'try to love again'. This idea suddenly popped out and I decided to write about it! In this story, Naruto and Hinata are going out and Sakura is VERY upset about it, even though she manages to hide it. You know what? Enough with me blabbering about random stuff, lets go on with the story. Oh yeah, this story is Naruto POV so be warned. For what, I do not know.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? IF I own Naruto, Sakura should be going out with Naruto, Sasuke should be dead, Hinata should be going out with Kiba. Did any of that happen? No. It's obvious.**

…

"Hinata? What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Naruto-kun…. I think…"

"?"

"I think we should end this relationship…"

_Okay, what did she just say? Surely she didn't mean that we should break up, did she? We were doing great! What did she mean by that?_

"…Hinata, are you joking around because you actually got me for second there."

"No, Naruto. I'm not joking around. I mean it. I think we should end this relationship."

_Was it something I said? Was it something I did? Did I do something wrong that made her came to this conclusion? What the hell, I'll just ask her._

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? If this is about the time when I didn't say anything about the upcoming mission, I said I was sorry that I didn't tell…"

"No, it's not that. I perfectly understand the situation about you not telling me the upcoming mission. It's that… You don't need to go out with someone who doesn't love you back."

_What the hell? What did she mean by not loving her? I love her more than anything, okay, maybe except for ramen. Don't tell me she's jealous of ramen?_

"With expression like that, you seem to not understand what I'm talking about. Naruto-kun, do you realize that you always talk about a certain someone whenever we go on a date or something?"

_Okay, calm down. Think. Who did I talk about? Sure, I talked about Sakura-chan and how harsh was her training. I talked about ramen and new ramen flavor that was made. I talked about my mission with Sakura-chan. I talked about how fun it was going to festival with Sakura-chan, but also said that it was too bad that she had a mission on that day. I talked about how Sakura-chan still missed Sasuke-teme. I talked about how Sakura-chan…_

Wait, all I talk about is how Sakura-chan did this, Sakura-chan did that. So that was certain someone Hinata was talking about.

"HInata, I think that it's pretty obvious why I talk about Sakura-chan, I mean, she knows me the best and I love…"

_I love her._

"Looks like you finally realized the truth, Naruto. You said that you love me, but the truth is, you still love Sakura-san, don't you?"

I still love Sakura-chan. I still love her. Even though after all I did to make sure I move on, I still love her. Why can't I just seem to forget about her and live happily ever after with Hinata? She loves I, she didn't treat me like a trash. Why can't I just love her, instead of Sakrua-chan?

"…I'll be going now, Naruto-kun. It was a good relationship. I… I hope that you confess your feelings to Sakura-san and…work out… see you later."

"Wait, Hinata!"

There she goes, running away. Fuck this, after all this, I still loved my pink haired kunoichi. Fuck it. What the hell, why in the hell can't I just forget about her?

Now what? Confess my feelings to Sakura-chan, saying "Sakura-chan, Hinata just dumped me because I still love you." Nice plan, genius.

_Ah, great. I'm at Sakura-chan's house already, when my mind didn't even choose what to say to her. Whatever. Something will work out. Besides, It's not like I actually need to tell her that I love her. Yeah, that's it. I'll just watch her. I'll eventually get over it. _

As I rang the door bell, my mind was keep racing through what I was going to say and talk about when I saw her.

The door opened, revealing a confused Sakrua-chan in her… In her fucking pajama! _I'm pretty sure that it's 10 o'clock in the afternoon. So why in the hell was she wearing a fucking pajama?_

As much as I hate to admit, her pajama, no her face and everything was really… fucking cute. She had a white sleeveless shirt that said 'time to sleep' and a moon face with sleepy expression. It was revealing her creamy skin and hint of her chest. Her shorts were up to her knee. It was green, silky, and the end of the shorts were sleepy moon that was smaller, but the same. Her hair was put up in one braid, though it looked like it wasn't neatly and properly done for it was braided only half way. Her bangs were held up by a pin with a brown teddy bear. As childish as it seems, it suited her so much.

She looked like she was able to sleep any time. Sleep. Fuck. Suddenly, a mental image of Sakura naked on her bed was pictured and I shook his head. I really couldn't think about that right now, otherwise I'm sure I would just rip off that pajama off of her and feel her scent with his nose…

_Fuck. I hate this._

I have no idea why I'm so mad. Maybe it was because she always seemed to have some power over me? Maybe the way she was tempting me? I don't fucking know, all I know is that I'm fucking mad that I'm sure there would be steams coming out of my ears right now.

So I walked up to her, pinned her arms above her head with my hands. I looked at her and said, "Why do you have to ruin my life all the time? I was doing great with Hinata! Today, she suddenly said that she needed to break up with me and dumped me 'cause she thought I love you! What the hell? Why do you always, always ruin my fucking life?"

She looked confused, but not scared. I could see it in her eyes. She was thinking, 'what the hell is he talking about! Is he really a retard?' I ignored this, and continued with my blabbering, rambling random talking.

"And you know what is the worst thing? She's right! She's fucking right about everything! After all these years you treat me like a retard and treat me as a trash, I still love you, it hurts!"

With that, I roughly shoved my lips on hers. She was shocked, I could feel it by the way her body tensed. I bit her bottom lips, hard mind you, and she gasped. I took this opportunity to shove my tongue into her mouth.

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was kissing Sakura-chan. As much as I hate to admit, her lips were so soft and warm against my rough ones, and her mouth tasted so delicious. I couldn't goddamn stop kissing!

"mm…nn.."

Sakura started to moan. Not good. It's just going to make me kiss even harder, just to feel the moan. And, unfortunately for her, I was doing just what I predicted. I was now biting and sucking her cherry tasting lips. She moaned louder, and I wondered why she was moaning in the first place. It would be harder for her, for I will keep sucking and biting her lips.

I slowly released her and I saw her panting heavily. Her lips were swollen from my fiery kiss, her emerald eyes held confusion and, surprisingly, no hatred.

"I…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," I finally spoke, "I just lost control… I really didn't mean t, no, well, I did mean to but not the way you think I mean to, no wait, argh!"

_Great,_ I thought,_ now she's going to think you're crazy and because you kissed her like a retard, she's going to hate you for the rest of your life. _

"Ah, Sakura-chan, what I'm saying is that…"

"…that Hinata broke up with you because she thought you love me and she's right?"

Hey, I have to give her credit for this, she actually understood what I was saying! No wonder she's called prodigy!

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, Naruto."

"you're… happy?"

"Yep!"

That was the last thing I expected her to say. No, I didn't even expect her to say that, I thought that it was next to impossible.

Like a retard, I blinked several times, waiting for her to say the punch line. I was waiting for her to say that she was joking, or how funny you looked just now, of how stupid I was to actually believe that. It never came.

Instead, Sakura's soft lips came to meet my rough hard ones. When I realized what she was doing, I put my hands on her waist and started kissing back hard. I was actually waiting for her to push me back, and say that this didn't work for her, she only kissed me as a friendly peck, whatever. It never came.

Oww. Did she just bit me? I must have parted my lips because Sakura-chan's tongue was in my mouth, exploring every inch of it. It felt so freaking good!

After another minute of fiery kissing, we parted for air. When I was panting, she said, "Your mouth tastes really good, Naruto." And with saying that, she licked her lips. Fuck, if she did that on purpose, just to seduce me, it worked fabulously.

"Naruto, can I be your girlfriend?"

It was really obvious statement, really. It was normal for her to ask a person she was kissing with to be her boyfriend. It was perfectly normal, nothing wrong with it. So why in the world was I blushing like a fucking retard?

"Do… do you have to ask that? It's obvious…", I said, with the volume just above the whisper. But she did hear it, her breathtaking smile explained that perfectly.

With that, we started to kiss each other again with much more passion toward each other, if that was possible. I bit her lips, begging for an entrance. She granted my wish and my tongue explored her mouth even more, not even missing an inch of her mouth.

I was really happy. You probably would too, if your wish came true. I might have to add that this wish, I didn't even expect it to really happen. I thought me quitting ramen was faster. Boy, was I wrong.

I really have to thank Hinata for dumping me.


End file.
